Who you Should Trust
by DarkShadow722
Summary: Bella Swan Has learned that her parents are not who they say they are.She was kidnapped in Washington D.C a day after she was born to Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Shannon Gibbs. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**This is my second story and I've wanted to do this one for a long time now. I am absolutely **

**in love with NCIS. If I'm not writing, then I'm watching that show. I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**** Bella Swan has learned that her parent are not who they say they are. She was**

** kidnapped in Washington D.C a day after she was born to Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Shannon Gibbs.**

**In this story, Bella hung out with Jake until he turned into a wolf. And, they killed Laurent and **

**Victoria, so no one wants to kill her. But, she never finds out that the pack are wolves. Bella went to **

**college for 4 years at MIT for Computer Forensics. Bella also knows how to defend herself and to shoot a gun.**

** Also in this story, Kate never worked at NCIS, but Ziva David does. Plus Jenny never died (Just because I don't**

** like Vance.)**

**Ages:**

**Gibbs: 52**

**Tony: 28**

**Ziva: 27**

**Abby: 35**

**McGee: 26**

**Jenny: 45**

**Ducky: 67**

**Palmer: 33**

**Bella: 24**

**I know that's not their actual ages, but I wanted them to be somewhat younger.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! Though I wish I own Michael Weatherly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You can never trust nobody. People are never what they say they are. First, it was just the Cullen's,

pretending to be human. They told me they would never leave me. They left less than a year later….

Then there was Jacob. My best friend and savior. He told me that he would always be there for me. He left a few

weeks later.

The only people left in my life that I could trust were my parents. They were constant. Until one day I

decided to go through family stuff in the attic.

There I found pictures and files of dead Marines. The oldest one was from two weeks ago when Charlie

supposedly went on a fishing trip alone. The file says that the Marine was a target, and needed to be executed.

That was when I learned that both of my parents were assassins.

I wanted to cry, but I kept looking through the boxes and files until I found one with my name….

That day I learned two things: my parents were assassins, and I was kidnapped the day after I was born

from Leroy Jethro Jibbs, and Shannon Gibbs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you liked it! Should I continue or don't? Review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a different chapter from my first story. I know it's shorter, but I will be updating a few times a week. Enjoy!**

**~Darkshadow722~**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I thought my life couldn't get any worse than it already was. I was happy the Cullen's left when they did. I would probably be a vampire right now, and a very miserable one at that. I want to live my own life now. I want to grow old with the person I marry and watch my future grandchildren grow.

Now Jacob is a whole other story. I don't know what his problem was, but it seriously hurt me. He should have known better than to just dump me like that. Sure we weren't dating, but it sure felt like it.

Now that I know that Charlie and René are really my parents and that Charlie is an assassin just made my life worse. As of right now I want to take my defense training and kick their asses. But I know better than that. I need to get the hell out of here. Find my real parents. I looked down on my file. It said I was executed 24 years ago. The year I was born. Was Charlie supposed to kill me? Is he going to kill me anytime soon? This is probably why he wanted me home after I graduated from school. It also said my birth mother and sister was executed…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know really short. I warned you all though! They all won't be this short though. I just wanted to end the chapter this way. I will update again either late tonight or sometime tomorrow! <strong>

**~DarkShadow722~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Why does my life have to be like this? I never wanted my life to be like this. I have never met my real mother before, but I feel sad, upset. I want to lash out at someone. That someone name Charlie. Possibly kill him. I'm capable of that now. I need to leave, get away from here. As far away as possible, and soon.

I grabbed the box and ran back into my bedroom and locked the door for just in case. I looked around my room and wondered what to do next. I just can't find my birth father and just say I'm your long lost daughter. He probably wouldn't believe me. But, I do need to leave and quickly.

I grabbed my one and only suitcase from my closet. It still has some clothes that I didn't bother to unpack from when I moved back from 2 months ago. I started shoving random clothes into the suitcase until it was mostly full. I grabbed all my toiletries and my most important items and put them in the bag to, plus my laptop.

I hurried down the staircase without tripping or falling once and out the door to my 1970 Dodge Challenger. This is my baby.

I don't even leave a note for Charlie. He can think all he wants to where he thinks I am.

I threw my phone away; no doubt he could trace me through it. I made sure I had my suitcase and the box of files safely in the back seat, and was on my way.

I decided once I'm out of state, I will find a hotel and put my MIT skills to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this one is also really short. I was in a hurry to get at least this done. School was rough today, had lots of homework and then I took a nap. A long one.<strong>

**How do you think Bella should meet her birth father, Gibbs? I have a poll!**

**~DarkShadow722~**


End file.
